galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Great Space War
The Great Space War (Ring 9, 1, 500 B.C.-Ring 5, 2, 495 B.C.) was a war in the Aldetra Nebula that broke out against all planets, which sided up as it was expected to start out as a small war between Saturn & Uranus, but expanded as soon as it began. Background The Saturnian crises In 510 B.C., Saturn began to have a drought, but in 505 B.C., Bart Sampson helped revive the planet of it's water. But almost immediately, the nuclear devastation came from the overproduction of nuclear waste. However, the waste was removed by being loaded into silver capsules that would lock the waste in. However, the radiation & absorption of the waste by the ground caused a famine as agriculture died & all kinds of plants that were in the soil would fail to live as they couldn't get the right nutrients to survive. To solve the crisis, Dr. Burns & Professor Marge Sampson sent the silver tubes to outer space in 501 B.C., which those were sent to the directions of Jupiter, hopefully missing any planets in between Saturn & Mercury & the tubes would hit the Star of Saturn, while those sent in the direction of Uranus, were intended to miss any planet in the Aldetra Nebula & keep going & going through space until they destroy a comet, asteroid or even sail into Zathura or another black hole The crashes The Saturnians didn't realize their plan to dispose the waste had been a total failure until they were already being explained to why Uranus was declaring war. About the first 6 tubes in 501 B.C., had been launched, 3 heading to the Star of Saturn, 3 heading out of the Aldetra Nebula, however, the first one intended to hit Zathura hit Uranus just as the planet had crossed to that point of it's orbit at that time, the tube ended up crash-landing & mutated or killed many, About 300,000 humans were mutated into ghouls or mutilated by the radiation & 600,000 died of radiation poisoning. The other 2 sailed perfectly, missing Neptune & Pluto, they ended up out of the nebula (one had actually crash landed on Triculonia, mutating many Triculons into Repugnoids while the last got swallowed by Zathura), The other 3 was another story: 2 hit Venus & Mercury while the only other hit the Star of Saturn. Uranus investigated the tubes & realized the element inside was Saturnium, the most radioactive element on Saturn, the Uranians ordered Saturn to stop launching it's tubes & allyed themselves with Mercury & Venus. Saturnian officials ordered Uranus to cease it's actions as the Saturnians were in charge & were in a bigger crisis. After hearing this, the Uranians, Mercurians & Venians all sided & called themselves the Andromedians & declared war on Saturn. War 500-499 B.C. The war shocked Saturn & everyone else who didn't expect Uranus' swift will for civil war. Immediately, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune & Pluto helped come to Saturn's defense against Uranus, Mercury & Venus & named themselves the Aldetrians. Uranus began attacking Saturn, Jupiter, Neptune & Pluto in the outer rims of the nebula while Mercury & Venus attacked Mars & Jupiter on the other front. The war required alot of raises in the Saturnian Border Patrol, Bart Sampson was promoted to First Class Lieutenaut & later First Class Sergeant. 498-496 B.C. The greatest shock to Saturn & it's allys was the betrayal of it's helpful allys Neptune & Pluto. Plutians had sworn to put Pluto under Neptunian control & Neptune had promised to unite their mythologys to create a universal one & Uranians persuaded the Neptunians & Plutians to join them. Following 497 B.C., the tides of the war grew violent with Uranus as Saturn could no longer rely on Neptune & Pluto to aid them in an attempt to invade Uranus as they no longer needed to worry about being caught in between Saturn & an ally of Saturn. Uranus attempted to persuade Jupiter to join, but it failed, Mercury & Venus tryed to persuade Mars, but failed too. In 496 B.C., Bart Sampson got promoted to Understudy General after being gunner to stop the Uranian & Neptunian invasions, merely missing & saving the planet from total annihilation by the Uranians before Jupiterian Border Patrol squadrons arrived to aid them. 495 B.C. & the invasion of Uranus Closing in on 495 B.C., Jupiter & Saturn managed to force Neptune & Pluto to surrender. Meanwhile, Mars & Jupiter forced Mercury & Venus to surrender, summing it down to that Uranus was on it's own defense against Saturn, Jupiter & Mars while expecting no help from Neptune under Saturnian control. Finally, on Ring 4, 29, 495 B.C., Jupiterian & Martian ships defeated the Uranian Border Patrol & Saturnian ships touched down on Uranus. Uranians couldn't afford to use a scorched-earth policy as the failure of the Saturnian army would probably not happen as they would march to the capital & the Uranians would die. The Saturnians gunned down every squad of Uranian troops that tryed to stop their advance on Uranus' capital. Finally, On Ring 5, 1, 495 B.C., The army reached the point of no return when 1 mile outside the capital. Bart Sampson became promoted from Understudy General as the Chief General died of exhaustion. On Ring 5, 2, 495 B.C., A 9 hour long battle between the Uranians & Saturnians broke out, but at the end of the battle, Sampson had cornered President Coriolanus Davis & forced him to surrender. The war ended with the signing of the Saturnian-Uranian Rivalry Treaty. President Davis was then publicly executed. Combatants Aldetrians *Saturn *Jupiter *Mars Andromedians *Uranus *Mercury *Venus Swapped loyalty *Neptune (betrayed Saturn) *Pluto (betrayed Saturn) ---- Aldetra Saturn *Space Cadet Bart Sampson GSE *Milhouse Van Houseman OSE *Lisa Sampson MSE *Prof. Marge Sampson CSE *Dr. Burns OSE *Maj. Homer Sampson KSE *Gen. John Stewart KSE *Gen. James Howard GSE † Jupiter Mars Andromeda Uranus Mercury Venus Neptune Pluto ---- Casualtys Aftermath Category:Saturn Category:Uranus Category:Mercury Category:Venus Category:Mars Category:Jupiter Category:Neptune Category:Pluto Category:Aldetra Nebula Category:Great Space War